


Agni Pariksha

by Alaiya, LilyLight



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [19]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Le premier pas est toujours le plus vertigineux. Ne risque-t-on pas de tomber? Et sinon, la direction est-elle la bonne? Shaka ne s'est pourtant jamais interrogé, lui qui a toujours su - toujours cru - la seule et unique vérité, sans réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. <b>Ecrit par : LilyLight</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Agni Pariksha

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : LilyLight  
>  **Timeline** : continuum UDC - [référence (entre autre) au chapitre 20 - partie II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117/chapters/2006864)  
>  **Note** : encore une fois, un immense merci

 

 

 

**Agni Pariksha**

 

_Plus un seul oiseau_

_comme un arc remisé_

_le croissant de lune_

Yosa Buson

 

 

Ce n'est pas qu'il a mal ni qu'il a peur, c'est que son cœur palpite – tel un astre fou. Depuis quand est-ce que ce cœur palpite, il ne saurait trop dire – l'Argentine, peut-être, et l'odeur de ses émotions dansant à ses narines sous le spectre ténu de la lumière nocturne, alors qu'elle était si proche et lui si près.

La peau le brûle là où elle a posé sa main et il a beau se tourner vers Dieu, il lui semble n'entendre qu'un rire, un rire léger mais un rire bon sang – Dieu rit. De lui ? Des hommes ? De l'homme qui cherche à se lever en lui ? Ou de son orgueil – sa fierté – sa force – son doute – bon sang, voilà que ce sont les mots qui l'abandonnent.

Elle a posé sa main et son corps a tremblé et sous la chair, le cœur. _Thétis_. Comment est-il possible de se mettre à voir, à sentir, à vouloir voir et éprouver un être qui a toujours été là, et qui maintenant est irrésistiblement présent à ce cœur qui, dans sa poitrine, s'est mis à palpiter tel un astre fou. Pourquoi changer de trajectoire, quand on a toujours suivi la bonne ? Mais la bonne est-elle la seule, et qu'est-ce que le bien ?

  
Les mots du Cancer ou la main des Poissons, qu'est-ce qui brûle le plus ? Au doute se consument ses certitudes, révélant un cri. _Je veux vivre. Cesser d'être vivant et vivre. Connaître la course des astres déroutés qui ne sachant où aller, cherchent leur route à même leurs pas._ Sous les pas l'abîme, la voie jamais tracée de la responsabilité qu'on prend, qu'on accepte, qu'on assume.

  
_Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop facile de croire qu'on sait ?_ Lui ne sait plus ce qu'il croit, mais il flambe d'un feu qui, pour être couvert, refuse pourtant de s'éteindre à sa sagesse.

Est-il proche de Dieu ou arrimé à lui, lui qui pressent une dérive sous un ciel qui ne répondrait plus à même les flots de l'expérience renée, l'expérience qui serait sienne s'il était homme parmi les hommes, compagnon de chemin – et pas de nom seulement – de ces compagnons qui savent pourquoi combattre alors que lui ne peut le sentir en lui-même.

  
L'ironie de sa situation lui arrache un sourire. Faisant un avec Dieu, il ne peut faire un avec soi – eux ne pourront donc pas compter sur lui. Faut-il qu'il les choisisse, et s'il les choisit, choisir l'homme en lui, l'homme qui crie – _Ouvre les yeux. La seule lumière qu'on donne est la lumière qu'on est, la lumière qu'on devient parce qu'on la cherche._

La nuit est fraîche comme une onde qui se refuse à la baignade, fraîche comme ce qu'on a senti du bout du pied mais pas éprouvé de tout son être.

_Et s'il plongeait ?_

Cette nuit qui tremble à son cœur qui palpite l'inonde comme le pressant appel d'un baptême à venir.

_Réveille-toi._

Et Dieu rit, comme un mystère qui ne lui dit pas ce qu'il doit dire ni ce qu'il doit faire – Dieu rit à l'heure du choix.

 

 

_Une brise fraîche_

_ondoyant et tournoyant_

_est enfin venue_

Issa


End file.
